In a given storage system, data may be moved internally for any of a wide variety of different reasons. For example, background processes such as defragmentation typically involve substantial amounts of data movement. Data may also be relocated in conjunction with rebuilding of data from parity information in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) arrangement, typically in response to a disk failure or other type of failure within the storage system. Conventional approaches are generally configured to relocate the data and then to update the associated metadata. It is possible that the relocated data in such arrangements could be inconsistent with the original data due to various errors resulting from hardware or software issues. Movement of the data in such scenarios can lead to data loss as it may no longer be possible to recover the corrupted data using RAID parity information. More particularly, moving the data from one location to another within a given RAID configuration can result in loss of the parity information.